Good Riddance Time Of Your Life
by rachcorleone
Summary: Pierre flagra sua namorada o traindo, mas no momento em que ele está a confrontando, outro cara acusa a mesma coisa. -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **31/03/2009

**Autora: **Sarah

**Parte 1**

_Pierre's POV._

Eu joguei meu telefone na cama e o olhei, antes de cerrar meus punhos e andar ao redor do meu quarto, ocasionalmente olhando para o telefone, bravo. Eu estava tentando ligar para Caitlyn há quase vinte minutos, mas o celular dela estava desligado e ia para a caixa de mensagem, então eu não tinha nem idéia de onde ela estava.

Eu tinha a intenção de surpreendê-la com um buquê de flores e a chave de um quarto de hotel para um fim de semana de fuga. O problema era que eu não estava conseguindo _encontrá-la_.

Tudo havia sido perfeitamente planejado, também. Eu havia dito a ela que estaria ocupado neste final de semana, enquanto eu preparava as coisas, então eu ligaria para ela ao meio dia e iria pedir para ir até a casa dela, daria a ela a surpresa e viraria o namorado perfeito. Pena que ela havia _desaparecido na face da Terra._

Correndo uma mão pelo meu cabelo, eu deixei escapar um longo gemido, antes de pegar meu celular e colocá-lo no meu bolso. Não havia mais nada que eu poderia fazer para entrar em contato com ela, de todo modo.

Eu andei para dentro da sala de descanso, ignorando as flores e a chave do hotel que eu tinha deixado no sofá na segunda vez que tentei ligar para ela, sem sucesso. Pegando minha jaqueta, eu sai do meu apartamento, antes de trancar a porta. Eu fiz meu caminho escadas à baixo, e para fora do prédio, andando pela rua sem uma verdadeira direção em mente.

Eu andei, talvez, dois quarteirões, quando eu percebi um pequeno Café que parecia ser o lugar perfeito para beber um café e tentar ligar para Caitlyn novamente. Eu mal havia entrando, quando congelei, minha mão ainda pressionando o vidro da porta, enquanto eu observava Caitlyn se inclinar para frente e beijar outro cara.

Eu fiquei paralisado no mesmo lugar. Quando o cara a beijou de volta, pousando suas mãos no pescoço dela, _foi_ quando eu finalmente me movi. Marchando até eles, eu mau notei o cara em quem eu esbarrei, antes de parar ao lado da mesa deles, os pulsos cerrados ao lado do meu corpo.

- Mas que _porra_?

Os dois rapidamente se afastaram e se viraram para mim. Caitlyn mordeu seu lábio inferior e corou levemente, fazendo meu mau-humor aumentar. O cara apenas pareceu entediado.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

Eu fiz meu melhor para controlar a urgência de surrá-lo, por que não era culpa dele; ele provavelmente não tinha idéia de quem eu era.

- Eu sou o namorado dela. – virando-me para ela, meus olhos se cerraram e eu rosnei. – Ou, mais exatamente, eu _era_.

- Pierre, querido... – ela começou, mas foi interrompida quando outra pessoa falou, sua voz falhando no meio de suas palavras.

- Como, porra, você _pôde_?

Virando-me, eu olhei para o cara em quem eu havia esbarrado antes, enquanto ele fazia seu caminho até nós. Seu cabelo negro estava caído sobre a maior parte de seu rosto, mas eu ainda conseguia ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de dor. Será que Caitlyn o estava namorando também?

- David...

- Não se atreva a me chamar de David! – o cara; David; vociferou, raiva enchendo sua voz, enquanto ele o interrompia. – Como você pôde me trair, Liam?

Eu pisquei. Okay, então ele não estava com a Caitlyn.

- Olha, David... – Liam começou a falar.

- Não. Seu... Seu cuzão. Você me traiu com uma _vadia_... – ele pausou brevemente e se virou para mim. – Sem ofensas. – ele não me deixou responder, antes de voltar a olhar para Liam. – Seu maldito bastardo...

- Pare de insultar meu namorado e eu. – Caitlyn sibilou para David.

Eu fiquei pau da vida.

- Seu _namorado_? Então, que porra eu tenho sido esse tempo todo?

Ela sorriu, toda doce.

- Pierre, querido, você já terminou comigo, lembra? Isso é o que chamam de seguir em frente.

Eu mal tive tempo de me sentir horrorizado, antes de David vir em minha defesa, me fazendo virar para ele em surpresa.

- Isso não é seguir em frente, sua puta. Isso é ser uma vadia que dorme com qualquer um. Vocês são duas vadias.

- Ele está certo. – eu vociferei, seguindo sua deixa. – Então, vão se foder, eu não me importo. Você não merece nada melhor que o lixo, de todo modo.

David assentiu, ainda zangado em seu lugar.

- Só espere até Frank saber disso, seu merda. – virando-se do, agora, pálido rosto de Liam para olhar pra mim, ele gesticulou na direção da porta. – Eu sugiro que nós deixemos essas duas vadias, para o almoço deles. – ele, então, adicionou, olhando para eles. – _Bon appetite_. Eu realmente espero que vocês se engasguem.

Ele começou a andar na direção da porta e eu o segui. Eu não pude evitar sentir um pouco de prazer doentio perante os olhares que os fregueses do Café estavam lançando para Caitlyn e Liam. Eu esperava que os _chefs_ cuspissem na comida deles.

Nós estávamos indo em uma direção aleatória, a raiva praticamente radiando de nós e fazendo as pessoas s afastarem de nós. Eu estava satisfeito. No momento, eu não ficaria surpreso se eu espancasse alguém por sorrir para mim.

Depois de um quarteirão de caminhada, enquanto eu amaldiçoava Caitlyn internamente para as profundezas do inferno, eu desviei de um ponto de ônibus e, fazendo isso, me movi para mais perto de David. Eu olhei brevemente para ele, apenas para piscar em surpresa. Seus ombros estavam caídos e ele parecia completamente devastado.

Dando os poucos passos para chegar ainda mais perto e ver se ele estava bem, eu posicionei minha cabeça para ser capaz de ver por entre as mechas de seu cabelo. Eu senti meus olhos se arregalarem, ele estava chorando.

- Hey, uh, cara. Você está bem? – eu questionei cautelosamente.

Ele apenas assentiu, enlaçando seus braços ao redor de si mesmo, sem desviar os olhos da calçada. Eu franzi o cenho, antes de esticar minha mão e tocá-lo levemente no ombro. Ele parou de se mover, mas não reagiu de nenhum outro jeito.

- Olha, eu sei que acabamos de nos conhecer... – eu disse quietamente. – Mas eu acho que, considerando as circunstâncias, eu provavelmente sou a melhor pessoa para entender pelo que você está passando nesse momento. – eu encolhi os ombros desajeitadamente. – Então, se você quiser, você pode falar comigo. – eu pausei. – Meu nome é Pierre, só para você saber.

David não se moveu por alguns segundos e eu estava prestes a tirar minha mão de seu ombro, quando ele se jogou contra meu corpo. Eu cambaleei, antes de consegui manter o equilíbrio e passar um braço, frouxamente, ao redor de suas costas, esfregando suaves círculos.

- Hey, uh, está tudo bem. – eu disse, me sentindo um pouco embaraçado em abraças um quase completo estranho.

Ele fungou levemente, enquanto me segurava mais forte.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu apenas... Porra. Eu perdi toda a minha r-raiva de Liam, então eu apenas fiquei... Porra, eu realmente sinto muito.

Continuando a esfregar suas costas, eu respondi:

- Não se preocupe com isso. Você está chateado. É compreensível.

Ele fungou novamente e olhou para mim, seus olhos vermelhos e o delineador borrado.

- Mas eu não devia, quero dizer, você está passando pelo mesmo... – sua voz morreu, seus olhos abaixando para olhar minha camiseta novamente, mas eu antes que eu pudesse falar, ele amaldiçoou. – Merda!

Afastando-se de mim, ele puxou levemente minha camiseta, antes de olhar para mim com os olhos largos e apologéticos.

- Me desculpe, Pierre. Merda, sua camiseta. Porra!

Eu pisquei, antes de olhar para baixo para descobrir que minha camiseta estava molhada e tinha algumas manchas de delineador. Conseguindo esconder uma careta, eu olhei para ele.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Ele balançou sua cabeça, antes de alcançar e agarrar meu pulso. Ele começou a me puxar rua a baixo.

- Merda, eu sinto tanto. Olha, eu tenho esse amigo, certo? E ele é dono desse restaurante. – correndo seus olhos para mim, ele estudou meu peito por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a olhar para a direção para onde estávamos indo. – Ele é mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho que você, então eu vou implorar para ele por uma camiseta e quando ele descobrir o que aconteceu... Bem, ele vai querer bater no Liam, mas ele vai deixar você pegar uma emprestada, de todo modo. – virando uma esquina, ele olhou de volta para mim e sorriu suavemente. – E eu sou David. David Desrosiers.

- Prazer te conhecer. – eu sorri de volta.

- Sob circunstâncias melhores, seria mais legal. – ele murmurou, enquanto continuava a me arrastar.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Depende de como você olha.

Posicionando sua cabeça para me lançar um olhar desacreditado.

- Como?

- Nós descobrimos que eles estavam nos traindo. Agora nós não vamos gastar mais tempo com eles. – meu sorriso se alargou um pouco. – Mais, nós fizemos aquele Café todo odiá-los.

Ele balançou sua cabeça levemente.

- Você é um daqueles caras do tipo 'fecha-se uma porta, abre-se uma janela' e 'o copo está sempre meio cheio', não é?

- Geralmente? Não. – eu respondi honestamente, conseguindo me mover para andar ao lado dele, desde que ele havia diminuído. Sua mão, entretanto, ainda estava segurando meu pulso.

- Então, o que faz isso tão especial? – ele quis saber. – Por que, com toda a sinceridade, esse é meio que um péssimo dia.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

- Nosso relacionamento não estava tão bem quanto poderia estar. Eu não estou dizendo que eu estava esperando por isso, por que eu não estava. Eu não estou realmente chateado ou com o coração quebrado por ela ter me traído. Eu estou apenas pau da vida por ela não ser cortês o bastante para terminar comigo primeiro.

Ele assentiu.

- Isso é sorte, eu acho. Eu queria me sentir assim.

- Hey... – eu ofereci a ele um sorriso reconfortante. – Se isso ajudar, você pode contar pra mim.

Seus olhos se moveram para focar a calçada mais uma vez.

- Ele foi o primeiro cara que eu namorei publicamente. – ele deu um sorriso amargo. – Eu me assumi para os meus pais por causa dele me dizendo que não queria viver uma mentira. Um ano pensando que ele era maravilhoso. – sua voz ficou mais calma. – Eu não o amava. Mas estava chegando perto.

Puxando minha mão para fora do seu aperto, eu passei meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros, puxando-o para mais perto de mim.

- Essa vai ser a pior coisa a se dizer, e não vai ajudar, mas... Você vai achar outros caras.

Ele riu, mas não foi exatamente divertido.

- Valeu.

Querendo tentar fazê-lo se sentir um pouco melhor, eu disse:

- Hey, ao menos você não pagou bons quinhentos dólares pela noite num quarto de hotel, comprou flores e chocolates apenas para dar a ele um fim de semana romântico e tentar _salvar_ seu relacionamento.

Ele piscou.

- Yeah, okay. Ouch. – ele pausou, antes de suspirar, um leve tom saudoso em sua voz. – Mas isso é realmente doce. Eu iria amar se alguém fizesse isso por mim.

Ele parecia tão triste. Eu não sabia o que me fez fazer isso, mas, bem. Por que não? Seria um desperdício de outra forma.

- Não seria romântico, e seria muito mais centrado em sorvete, filmes de terror e ressaltar todos os defeitos da Caitlyn e do Liam, mas você gostaria de ir ao hotel comigo?

Ele piscou, se afastando levemente para me olhar com confusão.

- O quê?

Eu encolhi os ombros, me sentindo um pouco embaraçado.

- Vai ser um desperdício de outra forma.

- E você não se importa com o fato de eu ser, você sabe, _gay_? – ele perguntou ceticamente.

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

- Você se importa com eu ser hétero?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Por que me importaria?

- Agora você vê como sua pergunta foi idiota?

Lentamente, um sorriso curvou seus lábios.

- Se algum dia eu ver Liam novamente, além de quebrar o nariz dele, eu vou agradecê-lo por me fazer te conhecer.

Foi minha vez de ser cético.

- Você quebraria o nariz dele?

Ele me bateu levemente, mas disse de todo modo:

- Certo, então eu daria um tapa nele e aí meus amigos o espancariam.

- Isso faz mais sentido. Você é muito delicado. Eu não iria querer que você quebrasse uma unha... Ou um dedo.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Há há.

Eu sorri.

- Eu só estou sendo honesto, cara.

- Essa é a pior parte. – ele deixou sair um suspiro dramático. – Eu sou muito gay para ser varonil.

Eu não consegui evitar, eu comecei a rir e logo ele também estava rindo. Ele inclinou sua cabeça contra meu ombro e riu. Nós ficamos assim por quase dez minutos, apenas rindo até que não conseguimos mais. Não era tão engraçado, assim como era um modo de sair do monte de emoções da última hora. Um alívio para o estresse.

Eu senti o sorriso contra meu ombro diminuir, enquanto ele erguia sua cabeça, suas sobrancelhas juntas.

- Então, você está falando sério? Sobre o convite para ficar no hotel com você?

- Yeah, claro. – eu sorri. – Você parece ser uma ótima companhia.

Ele sorriu novamente, seu rosto todo se iluminando e fazendo-o parecer, bem, realmente atraente. Eu não duvidava de que ele não tivesse nenhum problema em encontrar um namorado.

- Obrigado. Você também parece ser uma ótima companhia, Pierre.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes de eu perceber algo.

- Hey, você se importa se eu não conseguir trocar de quarto por um com camas separadas? Tipo, você se importa se a gente dividir?

- Sou eu que sou gay… - quando eu o olhei, ele disse: - Não, eu não teria problemas com isso.

- Legal. Eu vou ver se nós podemos trocar de quarto, mas se não pudemos... – ele deu de ombros. – Nenhum dano causado.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, antes de dizer hesitantemente:

- Só para você saber, eu tenho tendência a, uh, me aconchegar?

Eu ri.

- Sem problema. Meu amigo Sebastien faz isso também. Ele te agarrar como se você fosse o ursinho de pelúcia pessoal dele, noite adentro.

Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

- Tem dormido bastante com outras caras, huh?

- É claro. – quando ele continuou parecendo desconfiado, eu expliquei. – Quando eu era mais novo, alguns amigos do colégio e eu tentamos toda aquela coisa de banda. Não éramos ruins, mas não éramos vendáveis ou o que seja. – ele sorriu. – Nós conseguimos ver toda a América, fazendo turnê na nossa van de merda, entretanto.

Ele sorriu largamente.

- Parece tão legal! Deus, eu teria amado estar numa banda quando criança.

- Não é tão louco assim estar em uma, sério.

Ele gesticulou.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você teria detonado. Você ainda mantém contato com seus antigos colegas de banda?

- Todos, menos o baixista; ele foi o primeiro a deixar a banda e nós nunca mais ouvimos falar dele. – suas expressões ficaram compreensivas, então eu rapidamente adicionei: - Está tudo bem, entretanto. Nós não éramos tão próximos.

Ele assentiu.

- Então, o que você faz agora?

- Eu vivo a tediosa existência de um arquiteto. E você?

- Arquitetura não é tediosa. – ele disse, um breve olhar penetrante, antes de ele responder. – Eu era uma criança espirituosa sem metas e com um amigo. Quando ele decidiu que ele queria ser veterinário, eu fui pelo mesmo caminho, então nós não nos separaríamos. – ele sorriu. – A melhor decisão que eu já tomei. Nós trabalhamos na mesma clinica e somos tão próximos quanto antes.

- Ele é o Frank? – eu adivinhei, me referindo à pessoa para quem ele ameaçou contar sobre a traição de Liam.

David assentiu.

- Sim, um cara pequeno com um sorriso adorável e uma personalidade para combinar. – ele olhou para seu relógio. – Na verdade, você provavelmente vai ser capaz de conhecê-lo. Ele sempre almoça com seu namorado Gerard mais ou menos nesse horário. É sempre no restaurante do Bob... Que é o único à que nós vamos, de todo modo.

- Cara, uma camiseta nova não é tão importante.

Ele segurou meu pulso e começou a me arrastar novamente.

- Você está me deixando ir com você ao hotel. O mínimo que eu posso fazer é te conseguir uma nova camiseta, quando eu arruinei a que você está usando.

- Não é realmente...

Ele olhou para mim, então eu apenas calei a boca e suspirei, deixando-o me arrastar. Além do mais, não era como se eu não fosse aproveitar a companhia dele. Ele já parecia ser maravilhoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

_David's Pov._

Fazia três meses desde que eu conheci Pierre e nesse tempo nós viramos melhores amigos.

Nós apenas tínhamos tanto em comum e nos dávamos bem; nós nos vimos saindo juntos pelo menos uma vez por semana, se não todos os dias quando conseguíamos. Mas apesar de nossa amizade completamente platônica, há mais ou menos um mês e meio eu me meti em um pequeno problema.

Eu meio que me apaixonei por ele.

Eu estive me chutando por causa disso desde que eu percebi. Inferno, eu nem sequer havia amado Liam durante o ano em que ficamos juntos e mesmo assim, só alguma semanas conhecendo Pierre, eu estava praticamente de quatro por ele? O que, você sabe, não seria necessariamente ruim, exceto pelo fato de que, oh, hey. Ele era hétero. Isso meio que faz qualquer tipo de relacionamento, que não amizade, impossível.

Eu também não queria dizer a ele apenas para tirar isso do meu peito e fazer com que isso _destruísse_ nossa amizade. Se eu fizesse isso, Frank iria me matar. No segundo que ele conheceu Pierre, ele o aprovou. Ele me disse no dia seguinte que se ele fosse me entregar para alguém, seria para Pierre. Isso não iria acontecer, entretanto, e isso é uma droga.

Mas pelo menos ele não tinha problemas com eu ser gay. A única vez que nós tínhamos dividido uma cama, eu acordei aninhado nele e ele apenas riu, antes de bagunçar meu cabelo.

Ele era completamente fantástico e eu nunca odiei héterossexualismo quanto eu odeio agora.

- David, cara. É realmente tão complicado escolher entre _sal e vinagre_ e _churrasco_?

Piscando, eu virei para minha direita. Pierre estava segurando duas garrafas de bebidas suaves, um pacote de pipoca e dois pacotes de M&Ms. Ele estava sorrindo pra mim.

Eu sorri de volta instantaneamente.

- Não é minha culpa que os dois têm gosto bom.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Então, vamos levar os dois.

- E os marshmallows?

Ele riu.

- Eu nunca iria negar marshmallows para você, David. – esticando as coisas que estavam em suas mãos para mim, ele continuou. – Consiga o salgadinho e leve tudo para o caixa. Eu vou pegar os marshmallows e o sorvete.

Ele fez seu caminho para fora do corredor, e só depois que ele saiu do meu campo de visão, que eu suspirei. Isso tinha virado um tipo de ritual mensal entre nós. Por um final de semana por mês, nós nos abastecíamos de besteiras comestíveis e nos acomodávamos em um dos nossos apartamentos. Isso era uma reconstituição do final de semana que nós passamos juntos. Nós nos divertimos tanto, que nós planejamos fazer isso novamente tão cedo quanto possível assim que chegássemos em casa. Dessa vez ia ser na casa dele.

Isso era ótimo e seria engraçado como o inferno, mas também significava que eu estaria na casa dele por dois dias, o que queria dizer vê-lo usando somente suas boxer amanhã de manhã. Isso era como ficar sem comer por uma semana antes de lhe oferecerem o fruto proibido. Eu estava, honestamente, apenas esperando até que eu o pegasse e o beijasse; isso acabaria acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Suspirando perante esse pensamento, eu ajeitei os objetos na minha mão, antes de tentar alcançar os dois pacotes de salgadinhos. Eu não estava indo muito longe. Eu tive que ficar parando de me mover e re-ajeitar as garrafas ou agarrar a pipoca ou os M&MS, antes que eles caíssem.

Eu estava prestes a desistir e esperar que Pierre voltasse – se eu não estivesse no caixa, ele assumiria que eu estava aqui – quando uma voz perguntou:

- Precisa de ajuda?

Endurecendo, eu virei minha cabeça para encontrar Liam parado lá. Ele estava sorrindo aquele pequeno e inocente sorriso que eu sabia que significava que ele queria algo.

Engolindo a mistura de dor com o que ele havia feito e os sentimentos hesitantes que eu ainda tinha por ele, eu respondi neutramente.

- Não.

Eu me virei, intencionando completamente apenas ir embora e deixar os salgadinhos para lá, quando ele falou novamente.

- David, eu te quero de volta.

Eu congelei no lugar, maravilhado que eu havia conseguido não deixar nada cair assim que ele continuou a se aproximar.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz. Foi um erro e eu nunca deveria ter te deixado por ela.

Ele pousou uma mão no meu ombro, me deixando tenso, apesar de mim mesmo. Isso não pareceu incomodá-lo.

- Eu te amo. Por favor, fique comigo de novo.

Soltando o ar tremulamente, eu pensei em tudo o que ele havia dito e feito. Quanto eu havia gostado de estar com ele, os bons momentos que nós tivemos. Mas eu também pensei em Pierre. Seu sorriso e facilidade com tudo. Como ele tinha me tratado desde o começo.

Não demorou muito para decidir, enquanto eu virava meu rosto para ele.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas. – ele sorriu, mas minhas próximas palavras fizeram o sorriso sumir. – Mas não, Liam. Nós acabamos.

Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava esperando, mas o olhar penetrante que ele me enviou não estava entre as opções.

- Eu sugiro que você pense novamente.

- O quê? – eu perguntei atordoado.

Ele assentiu.

- Você acha pode conseguir outra pessoa? Você sempre se apaixona e nunca tem seus sentimentos correspondidos. Eu fui a primeira e única pessoa a te dar atenção. Você realmente acha que isso vai mudar?

- Eu… - ele me interrompeu.

- Nem sequer tente negar isso, David. Você sabe que é verdade. Você era virgem quando nós ficamos juntos e você mesmo achava isso patético. Você tinha quase vinte e dois anos, pelo amor de Deus.

Eu recuei, sentindo meu estômago se revirar em náusea. Ele precisava parar, ele podia, _por favor_, parar?

- Liam...

- Dê o fora! – Pierre rosnou, enquanto ele se aproximava de trás de mim.

Eu mal havia começado a me virar e olhar para ele, quando eu senti seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Se eu já não estivesse tenso por causa das palavras de Liam, eu estaria agora.

- Ele é o _meu_ namorado. – Pierre rosnou. – Então, se você não parar de falar merdas para ele, eu vou fazer com que o que Frank e Bob fizeram com você soe _divertido_.

Liam recuou, uma mão indo, aparentemente, de forma involuntária para seu maxilar. Se eu me lembrava corretamente, Bob quase o tinha quebrado. Felizmente, Mikey – o irmão de Gerard – era um advogado com boa reputação, então isso deixou Liam muito assustado para tentar alguma ação legal.

- Você não é o namorado dele. Você estava namorando Caitlyn.

Pierre deu a ele um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu acho que você, de todas as pessoas, pode entender uma mudança de lado. – ele fez uma careta, mas Pierre pareceu não se importar, enquanto ele dizia prazerosamente. – Com certeza foi legal encontrar você de novo. Agora, vá comer merda e morra.

Retirando seu braço da minha cintura, ele agarrou o meu e me tirou do alcance de Liam, se movendo de modo a ficar entre Liam e eu. Nós fomos até o caixa em silêncio e ele pagou, antes de pegar minha mão e separar as duas sacolas entre nós, enquanto ele me levava para fora.

- Pierre. – eu murmurei, enquanto passávamos pela porta.

Ele me silenciou, e apertou um pouco mais minha mão.

- Eu ainda tenho sorvete e marshmallows em casa. Não é muito, mas deve ser o bastante.

Eu franzi o cenho, olhando rapidamente para nossas mãos, meu estômago se contorcendo prazerosamente, apesar de tudo.

- Isso não é o que eu...

- Eu sei. Nós vamos conversar quando chegarmos à minha casa.

Eu considerei falar mais, mas eu não queria perder o contato de sua mão entrelaçada a minha. Eu apenas murmurei uma concordância e continuei a deixá-lo me guiar para seu carro. Nós colocamos as sacolas no banco de trás e ele dirigiu para a casa dele. Toda a viagem no carro foi preenchida com silêncio. Não era desconfortável, mas não era nossa conversa fiada usual então, isso me deixou nervoso instantaneamente.

Eu sabia que Pierre havia feito aquilo apenas para tirar Liam do meu pé e ser um amigo. Ele estava me protegendo. Não queria dizer nada, mas, porra, só de lembrar dele me chamando de namorado e seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, me _segurando_. Eu havia me sentido tão seguro e eu não queria nunca sair dali.

- David. – ele disse calmamente, me fazendo piscar e voltar ao momento presente. Nós estávamos na frente do seu apartamento. Ótimo.

Assentindo, eu saí do carro e, juntos, nós subimos. Mais rápido do que eu queria, nós estávamos dentro do seu apartamento, as sacolas no balcão e eu estava sentado no braço do sofá. Ele estava parado de frente pra mim, escorado na batente da porta da cozinha, seus braços cruzados.

Mordiscando o piercing do meu lábio levemente, eu apenas disse, eventualmente.

- Você estava fazendo aquilo para que Liam recuasse. Eu entendo isso, e agradeço.

- Yeah. – ele concordou, um pequeno franzir em seu cenho. – Era sobre isso que eu estava me perguntando.

Eu fiquei confuso.

- Huh?

- Se você sabia o porquê eu estava fazendo isso, por que você ficou tão tenso? – meus olhos se alargaram levemente, mas ele continuou. – Para não mencionar, de um mês para cá você fica tenso toda a vez que eu te toco ou sorrio para você. – ele encolheu os ombros. – Eu ignorei isso e não te deixei desconfortável, mas... – ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas. – Se importa em explicar?

Eu engoli o nó que se formara em minha garganta. _Merdamerdamerda_. Ele já sabia.

- Cacete. – correndo uma mão pelo meu cabelo, eu murmurei. – Eu sinto muito, Pierre.

Ele assentiu.

- Então, você gosta de mim, huh?

- Você é meio que difícil de não gostar. – eu respondi, corando em embaraçamento, enquanto eu olhava para o chão.

Eu o ouvi andar e se agachar, fazendo-me ergueu levemente minha cabeça para juntar nossos olhos.

- Eu não vou mentir. Frank me contou sobre seus sentimentos no dia em que você os confessou para ele.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, antes de se cerrarem em raiva.

- Eu vou matar esse filho da pu...

- David... – ele disse gentilmente, me fazendo calar a boca. Ele sorriu suavemente. – Ele me contou para que eu pudesse me preparar.

Eu franzi o cenho.

- Se preparar?

- Ele disse que ou você terminaria me beijando ou me confessando seus sentimentos quatro ou seis meses depois de ter admitido isso para você mesmo. Ele queria me dar tempo para pensar em uma resposta, antes que você corresse.

Eu gemi, abaixando minha cabeça para descansar na palma da minha mão.

- Pelo menos você não me odeia.

- É claro que não. – ele bufou. – Eu não te odiaria, surtaria ou te deixaria fugir, mesmo que eu _não_ tivesse tido um aviso.

Eu o espiei entre meus dedos.

- Então... Esse é você dizendo que nós estamos bem?

Ele sorriu levemente.

- Não exatamente.

Pegando minha mão, ele a tirou da frente do meu rosto. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos, antes de se esticar e pressionar seus lábios nos meus, suavemente.

Meus lábios se abriram em surpresa, mas ele não aprofundou o toque, apenas se afastou.

- Eu acho que essa é uma resposta melhor do que estar apenas bem, você não acha?

Eu senti uma risada se formar em minha garganta, antes que eu assentisse brevemente. Eu me inclinei e o beijei novamente, minha mão livre indo agarrar levemente seu ombro.

Nós ficamos lá, nos beijando suavemente por alguns minutos, antes dele se afastar, ainda sorrindo. Eu tentei segui-lo e beijá-lo novamente, mas ele riu.

- Minhas pernas estão começando a dormir, cara. Vem.

Eu fiz um bico, mas o deixei se erguer do mesmo modo. Ao invés dele se afastar, entretanto, ele usou nossas mãos unidas para me puxar contra seu peito. Ele depositou um beijo casto nos meus lábios, me fazendo ronronar alegremente.

Ele riu, quebrando o contato para dizer:

- Nós realmente vamos comer a comida que compramos e assistir aos filmes, ou vamos namorar a noite toda?

Enlaçando meus braços ao redor da cintura dele, eu perguntei:

- Namorar a noite toda?

Ele balançou sua cabeça, rindo levemente.

- Como eu sabia que você ia escolher isso?

- Por que grandes mentes pensam iguais?

- Você apenas não quer assistir ao filme que eu escolhi, né?

Eu dei a ele um olhar inocente.

- Nunca.

Ele pareceu cético.

- Uh-huh.

- Se eu te beijar, seria uma mudança de assunto bem sucedida?

- Seria.

Eu me movi para frente, mas então eu parei, franzindo o cenho.

- Espere. Por que você está me beijando?

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

- Por que nós nos gostamos?

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

- Yeah, mas, quero dizer, você é hétero e...

- David. Por que você acha que Frank ficava pendurado nas minhas costas e sussurrando no meu ouvindo todas as vezes que nós saíamos? Ou por que ele ficava apontando ostensivamente para os caras gostosos e perguntava a opinião do grupo todo?

- Ele estava sendo Frank?

Pierre riu levemente.

- Mais como, ele estava persistindo em me provar que qualquer um que pode se aninhar na cama com um cara gay ou abraçá-lo apertadamente por minutos sem fim quando ele está chateado, não é tão hétero quanto essa pessoa projeta. – ele balançou sua cabeça levemente. – Ele estava certo...

Meus lábios estavam pressionados aos dele antes que ele tivesse terminado sua resposta, mas estava tudo bem, por que seus braços vieram ao redor dos meus ombros e isso era perfeito. E eu sabia, sem duvidas, que ao contrário de Liam com Caitlyn, isso nunca iria machucar.


End file.
